


Воспоминания

by Vodkyrie



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: После выстрела Валентайна у Мерлина остаются только воспоминания.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> События второго фильма не учитываются.

Валентайн спускает курок и мир Мерлина рассыпается на тысячи осколков. Он видит, как пуля проходит навылет, видит как Гарри падает замертво, а в голове только одна мысль: “Это всего лишь сон, страшный сон, я сейчас открою глаза, а Гарри спит на соседней подушке”. Но сон не заканчивается, и мужчину, как волной, накрывает осознание реальности происходящего. 

Мерлин выключает мониторы и микрофон, отключает теперь уже бесполезный GPS-маячок, снимает очки и смахивает слезы. Он должен быть сильным, не ради себя, нет, в Кингсман достаточно координаторов, которые могли бы занять его пост, если с ним что-то произойдет (суицид довольно распространенное явление среди координаторов — слишком большое психологическое давление), но ради Эггзи. 

Согласно инструкциям, Мерлин должен вызвать на место гибели агента специальную группу, чтобы зачистить место трагедии и перевезти труп в Лондон для похорон. Кажется, впервые в жизни ему не хватает мужества, чтобы сделать это. Вместо этого, он берет в руки свой личный смартфон, руки дрожат так, что координатор едва не роняет его на пол, листает список контактов пока не останавливается на лаконичном “МХ”. Мерлин пишет всего два слова: “Гарри мертв”. Ответ приходит на удивление быстро: “Езжай домой. Я все улажу. МХ”. 

Мерлин дважды перечитывает текст, прежде чем до него доходит смысл написанного, и облегченно выдыхает: Гарри как-то говорил, что они с Майкрофтом и Шерлоком обсуждали, что им следует сделать в случае гибели одного из них. Чертовы братья Холмс, которые всегда знают, что делать. Мерлину нет нужды контролировать дальнейшее и он, следуя совету теперь уже старшего Холмса, едет домой. 

Хэмиш смотрит из окна кэба на уютный дом,  _ их дом _ , и не знает, хватит ли у него сил подняться по ступеням и отпереть дверь. Мужчина выходит из кэба, делает глубокий вдох, словно готовиться прыгнуть в ледяную воду, и быстро взбегает по ступеням наверх и только хочет достать ключ, как дверь открывается изнутри. Мерлин замирает, растерянно глядя на стоящего напротив седого мужчину.

— Грег? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Надломлено спрашивает Хэмиш. Лестрейд виновато отводит взгляд и неловко трет шею.

— Майкрофт попросил позаботиться о тебе и Эггзи, поэтому мы с Джоном здесь. Джон приготовил ужин, судя по запахам из кухни, очень вкусный, так что проходи скорее, — Лестрейд мягко тянет Мерлина за руку, пока тот не оказывается внутри. 

Дом встречает его теплом: повсюду включены светильники, словно это поможет отогнать тьму, окутавшую Мерлина. Мужчина слышит как в гостинной потрескивает камин и как на кухне кто-то переговаривается, слышит легкий стук тарелок о стол и звон стекла. До носа долетают запахи теплого хлеба и тушеных овощей. Мерлин оборачивается и растерянно смотрит на Лестрейда, тот кивает в сторону кухни.

— Нам туда, Хэмиш. — Мерлин кивает в ответ и они вдвоем идут в кухню.

За обеденным столом сидит непривычно тихий Гэри и прижимает к груди своего мопса. Мерлин пытается вспомнить когда последний раз видел его таким и не может: даже, когда они с Гарри нашли Гэри с синяками и ссадинами на полу в холодной квартире рядом с мертвецки пьяным отчимом и мертвой матерью, он не был таким  _ тихим _ . 

Джей-Би жмется к хозяину и поскуливает, в маленьких глазах читается непонимание и беспокойство за хозяина — сердце Мерлина болезненно сжимается от этой картины. Широким шагом он пересекает кухню и оказывается рядом с Эггзи, становится на колени, аккуратно забирает у него собаку и обнимает за плечи. Мальчишка всегда любил объятия, считал их лучшим выражением поддержки, и сам не раз обнимал Мерлина и Гарри так крепко, что воздуха в легких не хватало. Сейчас же, он так вжался в Хэмиша, словно хотел раствориться в нем. 

— Как ты, Эггзи? 

— Я...я не знаю, — Гэри всхлипывает и слегка отстраняется от отца, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Как мы...как мы будем дальше?

— Пока не знаю, — Хэмиш аккуратно стирает слезы с лица Гэри, — но мы справимся. Обещаю. 

Гэри доверчиво кивает, как и всегда, когда слышал общения от Мерлина, отстраняется, сам вытирает остатки слез с лица и грустно улыбается отцу. Боковым зрением Хэмиш видит, как Джон ставит перед Эггзи тарелку с ирландским рагу и чувствует теплую тяжелую ладонь у себя на плече — это Лестрейд привлекает к себе его внимание. 

— Ужин готов, вам нужно поесть, мальчики. — Грегори помогает Хемишу подняться. — Горячая еда, виски, сон. Это поможет пережить сегодняшний день. — Грегори говорит тихо, но уверенно, в его интонациях Мерлин слышит искреннее участие. Он понимает, что Лестрейд прав, поэтому послушно садится за стол и подвигает к себе тарелку. Джон открывает бутылку виски. 

Ужинают в тишине. Ни Грегори, ни Джон не стремятся начать разговор. Мерлин их прекрасно понимает. Он не хочет, чтобы однажды кто-то из них оказался на его месте. 

Первым из-за стола встаёт Эггзи, говорит, что устал и хочет спать. Ни Джон, ни Грегори не пытаются его остановить, лишь сочувствующие смотрят, как он покидает кухню. Хотел бы Хэмиш сделать так же, но даже мысль о том, чтобы лечь в их с Гарри общую постель сегодня, вызывает отторжение и лёгкую тошноту. Хэмиш залпом допивает свой виски, немного морщится и чуть хрипло произносит: 

— Спасибо вам. — Джон мягко касается плеча Мерлина, а Грег вновь наполняет его бокал виски.

— Мы же семья, Хэмиш, — голос Лестрейда все такой же тихий и уверенный, а такие простые слова разбивают последние щиты Мерлина. Он чувствует, как по щекам начинают непроизвольно катиться слезы. 

— Мы были вместе почти тридцать лет, а теперь его нет…— Голос мужчины был тих, а взгляд был пустым. 

— Вы познакомились в Кингсман? 

— Что? Нет, Джон,...нет, мы познакомились в восемьдесят девятом, в пабе в Оксфорде. Я помню, шла трансляция матча “Арсенал”-”Ливерпуль”. Грег, ты тоже должен помнить тот сезон. 

— Да, — тихо ответил Лестрейд. — Отличный был сезон, мы стали чемпионами впервые за восемнадцать лет. 

— Когда Смит забил первый гол, паб загудел так, что даже стекла задрожали. Гарри тогда решил открыть бутылку шампанского. — Мерлин грустно улыбнулся, вытер слезы и продолжил. — У него никогда не получалось аккуратно открыть шампанское. 

— Он...—Начал было Джон.

— Он слишком сильно встряхнул бутылку и окатил меня шампанским с головы до ног. — Хэмиш всхлипнул и нервно рассмеялся. — Бедный Гарри, он думал я разобью ему нос за это, а я… Я просто не мог отвести от него взгляда: он стоял такой испуганный, еще и бутылку эту проклятую к груди прижимал.

Допив залпом остатки виски, Мерлин снова погрузился в воспоминания.

— А после матча мы напились, да так, что на ногах стоять не могли. До сих пор не понимаю, как мы умудрились дойти до той каморки, которую я снимал во время учебы в Оксфорде… Нормально мы поговорили только утром. Оказалось, что он учился на отделении международных отношений. Он рассказывал об учебе, а я думал о том, какой же я слепой идиот — учиться рядом с ним столько времени и не замечать. Мы стали часто видеться: сначала просто пили кофе в перерывах между лекциями, встречались в библиотеке, а потом, — Мерлин улыбнулся, — он набрался смелости и пригласил меня на свидание. Это было самое неловкое свидание в моей жизни — Гарри выбрал самый помпезный ресторан в Лондоне. Боже, там даже у официанта костюм стоил дороже моего. Потом, мы, конечно, выбирали для свиданий маленькие пабы или устраивали пикники в университетском парке: я брал свой телескоп, Гарри готовил нам сэндвичи и заваривал чай и мы шли смотреть на звезды. Однажды я пригласил его на свидание на матч “Арсенала”, а потом на День Валентина он подарил мне клубный шарф, и дарил новый на каждый День Валентина. 

— Братья Холмс даже из романтичных жестов делают традиции. — Тихо хмыкнул Лестрейд, но Мерлин словно не слышал его. 

— А потом он пропал на два месяца. Как будто и не было его никогда. Я не находил себе места, не мог ни о чем думать. Даже начал ходить в церковь и молиться о том, чтобы с ним все было хорошо. В церкви-то меня и нашел Артур. Предложил работу, сказал, что я идеальный кандидат, нужно лишь пройти дополнительное обучение. Я согласился, даже не раздумывал особо, все равно мне было нечего терять. Без Гарри я ощущал себя неполным. И каково же было мое удивление, когда я увидел его в Кингсман. Он стал будто бы взрослее, избавился от своих кудрей, сменил джинсы и свитер на классический костюм. 

Он казался измученным бесконечными тренировками и занятиями, но увидев меня, он не смог скрыть своей радости. 

А когда нас учили работать в команде, Гарри сделал все возможное и невозможное, чтобы остаться со мной в паре. Обучение быстро перешло в постоянную совместную работу.

Поначалу я радовался, а потом осознал какая же Гарри заноза в заднице — он только делал вид, что слушал меня, а сам —  _ рисовался _ , нарушая все протоколы. Старшие координаторы даже начали делать ставки сколько я продержусь с ним в паре. Когда эта история дошла до Гарри он изменился. Нет, он все так же рисовался и обсуждал мои указания прямо во время миссий, но при этом выполнял их. 

— А как вы поженились, Хэмиш? — Спросил Джон.

— Я делал расчет перед новой миссией на Ближнем Востоке и вероятность успеха была минимальной, чуть больше десяти процентов. Я тогда здорово испугался за Гарри, поэтому за десять часов до миссии потащил его в мэрию, чтобы заключить брак. Пустая формальность, мы же столько лет вместе прожили, но тогда это показалось мне чертовски важным. Эггзи, кстати, тоже там был — Гарри настоял на этом. Мальчишка был на седьмом небе от радости, когда я попросил его подержать наши обручальные кольца. 

С той миссии Гарри вернулся живым. Он всегда возвращался живым. — Мужчина замолчал. 

— Что будет дальше? — Тихо спросил Джон. Мерлин нервно пожал плечами. 

— Гэри займет место Галахада. Если, конечно, захочет. 

— А ты? Что будешь делать ты? — Хриплым голосом задал вопрос Лестрейд.

— Если Эггзи согласится занять место отца, то я останусь с ним, если нет...думаю, Майкрофт сможет найти мне другую работу подальше от разведслужб. — Мерлин вылил остатки виски в свой бокал и осушил его залпом.

— Светает. Тебе нужно поспать хотя бы пару часов. — Уотсон говорил тихо, но уверенно, как будто Мерлин был его пациентом. — Я приберу здесь все, а Грег пока проводит тебя до спальни. 

Даже если бы Хэмиш хотел воспротивиться настоятельному тону доктора, сил у него для этого уже не осталось, поэтому он лишь кивнул, встал из-за стола и пошел вслед за Лестрейдом в спальню. Мерлин нуждался в отдыхе. 

Хэмиш уснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Грег накрыл его одеялом, оставил на прикроватной тумбочке упаковку аспирина и стакан воды и вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

Грег вернулся на кухню, где Джон уже заканчивал с убокой.

— Все в порядке? — Спросил Джон, расставляя тарелки по местам.

— В полном. Хэмиш спит. — Кивнул Грег.

— Надеюсь, с ним и Гэри все будет хорошо. 

— Они сильные. Справятся.

— А если нет? 

— Мы им поможем. 

— Под “мы” ты имеешь в виду нас, Грег?

— И Майкрофта с Шерлоком. Мы все одна семья и мы не бросим Хэмиша и Гэри. 


End file.
